The invention relates to a gas flow control flap operating mechanism for motor vehicles with at least one gas flow control flap which has at least one actuating part that is connected via at least one actuator to at least one actuating drive, the actuator being connected via a ball-head joint to the actuating drive, to the actuating part and/or to the gas flow control flap.
An air control device, in particular for heating and air-conditioning systems, is already known from DE 43 02 504 C1. Here, a pivotably arranged air flap and an actuating drive for the air flap are provided within a ventilation duct. Disposed between the actuating drive and the air flap is an actuator which has a ball joint at each of its ends.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a gas flow control flap with an operating mechanism such that manufacture and assembly of the operating mechanism are facilitated.